


Dreamland

by cagestark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Dry Humping, Female!Tony Stark, Masturbation, Multi, Please Get Consent, Somnophilia, Though Toni Would Consent ENTHUSIASTICALLY If She Were Awake, Toni Stark - Freeform, dub con, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cagestark/pseuds/cagestark
Summary: After her longest episode of insomnia yet, Toni falls asleep draped against Steve and has a dirty dream that her boyfriend Bucky is all too happy to take advantage of.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 252





	Dreamland

Toni goes four days without sleep. On Monday, her body finally gives in. 

Bucky is working out when his phone goes off. He slows the break-neck speed of the treadmill, contemplating whether he should stop running and check it. It’s likely just Clint sending another meme the likes of which Bucky won’t ‘properly appreciate’. But then he remembers that his girlfriend hasn’t slept in four days—nearly her personal record, she had slurred at him last night. He stops the treadmill and goes to his bag, fishing through it only to see that it’s a text from Steve. 

_ Dreamland _ , Steve says. Attached is a photo: Toni collapsed against Steve, her mouth open and drooling on his obscenely tight t-shirt. Judging by the fabric around them, they are laying on the couch up in the Penthouse. The lower half of Steve’s face is in the picture. His skin is flushed, likely from Toni being plastered against him in such an intimate way, but his mouth is tight around the corners. 

Just like Steve to feel guilty over something the three of them all want, Bucky thinks to himself. Bucky and Toni had come to Steve weeks ago to discuss how they felt (and how they knew  _ he  _ felt as well if all the flushing and staring and stammering meant anything). It was clear that polyamory went against his modest sensibilities, so they had offered to take things slow and give him time to come to terms with things. 

_ How’d you get her to sleep? _ Bucky texted back. 

_ She wanted me to hold her. Fell asleep before her head hit my chest _

Bucky can’t help but smile.  _ You deserve a medal _ , he messages back.  _ I’ll be up as soon as my run is finished.  _

But he only runs another half mile before another message is received. Then another. Then  _ another _ . Groaning in frustration—he’d  _ just  _ fucking gotten into a rhythm—he nearly cracks the interface of the treadmill when he turns it off. When he sees that it’s Steve who has texted, he’s almost ready to forgive him, expecting more cute pictures of Toni and the growing drool stain on Steve’s shirt. 

But instead what he sees has his heart pounding: 

_ Bucky come up here quick  _

_ Need your help  _

_ Emergency  _

-

Bucky makes it to the penthouse in record time. When he throws open the door, he isn’t sure what he expects to see. Chaos, more than likely, if they’re being attacked (though no signals have sounded and FRIDAY had not said a word). Chaos, still, if Toni was hurt or sick.  _ Her heart, _ he thinks, feeling as if his own is about to burst. _ Please God don’t let it be her heart.  _

But the penthouse is quiet. He takes several large strides inside, mouth open to call out for them when he spots their figures, still together where Steve’s photo placed them, curled up around each other on the sofa. 

There comes a noise: quiet and distressed. Steve is laying flat on his back, long body taking up the entire couch, and Toni is nestled half on top of him, thigh thrown over his body, one hand fisting his t-shirt. She looks so small compared to him, compared to either of them. Then Bucky sees the way her body is shaking, wracked with shivers 

Is she— _ crying?  _

When at last he meets eyes with Steve, he sees the tortured expression on the other man’s face, his mouth twisted and eyes furrowed, entire face flushed. 

“I’m sorry,” Steve whispers roughly. 

“Sorry?” Bucky asks, matching his quiet voice. “What the hell for? What’s— _ oh _ .” 

He sees now. Toni isn’t crying, plastering herself against Steve’s chest like some damsel in distress. She’s still fast asleep—probably closer to unconsciousness, if 100 hours of being awake has anything to say about the matter—and it seems that she has slipped into a REM cycle the likes of which he envies.  _ She’s having a wet dream _ . It’s obvious in the way her hips move, sloppy thrusts against Steve’s hip. With one leg stretched out beside him and the other thrown over him, she needs only to hump against the warmth of his body to get pressure on her clit. And the thigh that rests across Steve’s body is rubbing flush against his cock. 

His  _ very  _ hard cock.

“I can’t move her myself,” Steve whispers frantically. “I don’t want to risk waking her. Please—I swear, I didn’t mean for this—” 

“Steve, calm down,” Bucky says lowly. “She’s just having a dream; you couldn’t have predicted that.” 

“Still,” Steve says. He pauses, eyes fluttering when Toni gives a guttural groan and her hips jerk, thigh clenching where it’s centered over his cock. When he realizes himself, his face is redder than Bucky’s ever seen it, and he can’t even meet the other man’s eyes. “It’s not right. Me laying here and just, letting her. I think if I start to roll her over and you’re there to scoop her up, we can get her into a real bed—” 

“Good idea,” Bucky says. 

He sits down in the armchair seated at the foot of the couch, movements slow and measured. 

Steve’s brows furrow. “Buck—come on, we need to get her to bed.” 

“I know,” says Bucky. He reaches down and rubs his palm over the growing bulge in his sweatpants. “In a few minutes.” 

“ _ James Buchanan Barnes, _ ” Steve hisses. “Get over here  _ now _ .” 

“What kind of boyfriend would I be to keep my girl from rubbing one out?” Bucky asks. “Or to keep  _ you  _ from rubbing one out, for that matter.” 

Steve looks angrier than Bucky’s ever seen him (Avengers matters not included). His nostrils flare with every breath, the hand of the arm that isn’t around Toni to keep her from rolling off of the couch is clenched into a white-knuckled fist. Toni makes another sound, a breathy sigh that breaks Steve’s righteous fury and has him shivering all over. 

“It’s wrong,” Steve says, voice like gravel. 

“Toni spends a good percentage of her waking hours trying to convince you to let her rub herself off against you anyway,” says Bucky. “And another decent percentage rubbing off on  _ me  _ and telling me about it. We all want this, yourself included. Why won’t you just let it happen?” 

“She’s your girl.” 

“She wants to be  _ your  _ girl too.” 

Toni gives out a groan, muffled against Steve’s shirt. Her hips continue their sleep-slow rhythm. When her thigh rubs against the bulge of Steve’s cock, his head jerks back, neck straining, eyes squeezed shut. Fuck, it’s been so long since he’s seen Steve that way—the last time was before the ice, before the train. It makes his own erection ache.

Steve’s body shudders, thighs tensing as he struggles not to grind against the warmth of Tonis body. Toni adjusts her grip on Steve’s shirt and her nails must drag over his nipple considering the cry he almost gives, barely cut off by the snap shut of his teeth. “Bucky you—you have to stop her, I, I’ll—” 

It’s Bucky’s turn to groan, palming himself as best as he can through his sweats, mapping the shape of his cock with his fingers and jerking it off as much as the fabric will allow. He could take himself out but if his lovers have to stay clothed, then he applies the same rule to himself. The first time they see each other naked it will be altogether, everyone  _ awake _ . Better than any dream.

“Do it,” Bucky says. “Cum. God, Toni will be spittin’ mad that she missed it. I’ll have to tell her all about it: the way she humped against you like you were nothing but a pillow between her legs in the dead of night, the look on your face as you’re trying not to blow your load. Maybe she’ll make me tell the story while she rides my cock, stopping every time I stutter. Our girl likes games like that, likes to torture and be tortured. Maybe she’ll ride yours and leave me sitting in the corner watching—” 

“Stop,” Steve gasps, fist opening and closing against his jean-clad thigh. Toni’s thrusts against him are so erratic that it would surely get him off quicker to just shift her leg aside and palm himself—but he doesn’t do that. Because this way, it is Toni making him feel good. Bucky knows that that makes all the difference. 

“If you’re going to cum, you better do it soon. Hear those noises she’s making? She’s getting close. Once she’s done, she’ll probably go back to dreaming about circuit boards and coffee beans. Cum now, Steve, if you’re going to cum at all—” 

In his arms, Toni suddenly gives a choked moan, neck arching back invitingly, her body shaking softly as she cums grinding her sex against Steve’s side. That’s enough for the both of them, Bucky groaning behind closed lips as his balls draw up and he bursts, spilling inside his sweats. Steve cums quieter than all of them, mouth open in a soundless cry, face screwed in pleasure, jerking every time Toni drags her thigh over his cock where it twitches in his jeans. 

“Jesus,” Bucky mutters, still wracked with shivers. “Look at you two.” 

Steve’s eyes flutter open, his face still flushed. At his side, Toni begins to quiet and grow still, sated for now. She makes an unhappy sound, shifting her face away from the damp fabric of Steve’s shirt where she has been drooling. 

“Well,” Steve pants. “Can we move her now? I need to—clean myself up.” 

Bucky is in a similar predicament, though his is much for visible considering he’s wearing nothing beneath the sweatpants he had pulled on that morning. Clearing his throat, he nods. “Yeah, we should put her someplace more comfortable. Give you a chance to run downstairs and change before you come back.” 

“Come back?” Steve asks. “Why would I—why would you—” 

“Post-coital cuddle, Steve,” says Bucky. “You’re learning a lot about our girl today: she’s big on cuddling, especially after orgasms. Now shift over as far as you can so you can pass her to me smoothly, will ya?” 

  
  



End file.
